2 months
by Mar Hudson
Summary: Rachel quitted her acceptance in Tisch school of Arts in NYU because of her boyfriend and then they broke up, and she had to stay in Lima. Finn is a New Yorker that is in Lima for 2 months because of his work. What would happen when they meet? READ!


**Hey! Well this is my frist Finchel english fan fic, so I hope you like it. If you do PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING, JUST AN IDEA!**

* * *

So here I am again, standing next to my window, thinking how my life would be if I was in New York City making my dreams come true. I've been doing that for, now, 10 months. But no, I'm here in Lima, because I'm the most stupid person on Earth. How could I think it would last? How could I think it would be for the rest of the eternity? How could I think he loved me enough? No, even worse, how could I love him?

Everything started 10 months ago, on Graduation day. It was the last day, saying goodbye to everyone, friends, teachers, school. Everyone was so happy and excited, I was sad, nervous, it wasn´t my best day. But I wasn't nervous because of the speech, oh no, I knew the speech like a Barbra song, I wasn't shy, I was nervous for something else. I was going to tell my, now ex, boyfriend my decision. I was supposed to go to NYC to study in the amazing Tisch school of Arts, but thinking of saying goodbye to Bill broke my heart, so I decided to stay in Lima for some time, Broadway could wait.

After the speech, which was perfect, they gave us our diplomas, we said goodbye to the teachers and to the school. We were all heading to the "after party" when my best friend Santana called my name.

-What? - I asked.

-Did you tell him? – She asked me. After I made my choice, she was the first one to know about it.

-No, I couldn't.-

-Rachel, you must tell him, you are doing this for him, it's not a bad thing, it's not like you killed reaped or kidnapped anyone, you did not cheat on him, you aren't pregnant, so I don't understand why the fuck don't you tell him already? – She said.

-I know, but it's not that easy, Santana. I couldn't find the right moment. - I sighted. That was freaking me out.

-Rach, the right moment is never going to come, you have to create the right moment, ok? –

-Fine, I'll go and look for him, so I get to tell him before the party.-

-Great, now, go! – With that said she pushed me.

I walked around all the school, till I got to the football field, where I saw him.

-Bill! – I shouted.

He turned around and smiled at me. I saw him walk to me.

-Finally, I was waiting for you, babe. Before you say anything, we need to be quick, Rachel is probably with Santana at the party and she must be waiting for me, so as always we need to be really quiet and fast. After she leaves to NYC we can enjoy a little bit more, ok? Now come here so I can have fun with that sexy body of yours, Harmony.-

What the hell was he talking about? Who's that Harmony?

-Bi-Bill, I, I, I'm Rachel. - I said about to cry.

-Shit. - He whispered. – Uh, Rachel, it's not what you think, uh…-

Ok, I was broken down, but I'm not an idiot and I wasn't going to let him to fool around me.

-Oh, so you weren't waiting for another girl, called Harmony, you weren't saying you wanted to have sex with somebody else; you were not cheating on me, right? Then what was that? I gave you everything, I gave you three years of my life, I gave you my virginity, and I came here to tell you that I quit to my acceptance in Tisch 'cause I need to be with you and this is how you pay me? I can't believe this, I really wanted to show my dad that he was wrong, that you did love me, but now I see he was right, you never loved me, so why would you start doing it now? I just want to know something. - I said.

-What? - He asked.

-How long have you two been doing this? –

-Rachel… -

-No, Bill you at least owe me that, after what I just found out, after everything you did while I loved you unconditionally, you do really owe me the truth, I deserve to know it. –

-Fine, it's been almost 2 years. – Oh my god I think I'm going to pass out.

-What? Okay, the last question, why? –

-I don't know, I just, I think my feeling changed in junior year and I didn't want to hurt you. –

-Bill! So you thought that you could do this forever? That I'd never find out? –

-No, I mean, I was waiting for you to leave to NYC so I could call you and say "I'm sorry babe, but I can't do this anymore, we're done" –

-You wanted to break up with me on the phone? – He said yes with his head – On the phone? How mature! And didn't you think it would hurt me more this way than the other one? I'd rather you broke up with me because you didn't love me, than find out that you were cheating on me, or worse, you breaking up with me on the phone because you were in love with someone else and you've been cheating on me for 2 years! This is insane, and do you know what? I don't hate you, I just don't want you around me ever again, and do you get that? EVER AGAIN! – And I left the field crying and running when I ran into a tall pretty girl in a really short red dress. –Oh, you must be Harmony, that idiot? Well it's all your, you and him, both make me sick. –

I arrived to the party looking for Santana.

-Hey, Rachel, what's wrong? – Artie asked. He's a great boy; he was with me at Glee Club.

-Uh nothing I want to talk about now Artie, did you see Santana? I need to find her. – I asked.

-Yeah, she's over there, in the bar, waiting for you. - He said pointing at Santana.

-Great, thanks. –

I ran to Santana and when she saw me, she came right away to hug me.

-Hey, what happened? –

-He's a dick. – I said in tears.

-It's okay, baby, but tell me what happened? –

-He was cheating on me – sob – He's been doing it for almost 2 years, with this girl called Harmony. San, what am I going to do now? I quitted my Tisch acceptance, I don't have a college to go to, I can't go to NYC, I don't have a boyfriend, you're leaving next week, I'm lost. – I cried even louder.

-Shh, Rach, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be with you this week and your dads and I are going to help you out with this. Maybe if we talk to Tisch again, or you can come with me to New Haven and I'll talk to my mom's friend in Yale to see if he can get you in the arts program, but we'll see, first you need to be happy and fine; college is the second thing, okay? – She said.

-Okay, thanks for being the best friend ever. – I told her.

-Oh, honey it's nothing. Now, let's find some hot dudes to have sex with, it's graduation night and we are not going to end it like prude virgins, tonight you are going to experiment a night in Santana Lopez's style. –

-Do I really have to get drunk and have sex with a stranger? – I asked her.

-Yes Rachel, this is a night you will never forget, or in our case, you will never remember, you can't graduate from high school without knowing how a really big and horrible hang over feels, without knowing what it feels like to wake up in a stranger's bed, naked with a terrible headache. That's a normal high school experience. –

-San, I don't really feel like that. –

-Oh my God, is Rachel Barbra Berry scared? I see it and I do not believe it. –

-NO! I am not scared; I don't want to do that. –

-Rachel, what if someday you have to play a role where you have to act like you had a big hang over and you and you had sex with a stranger? You said it yourself the other day, experience makes perfect, now let's let ourselves learn and make it perfect. C'mon let's go! –

-Fuck you're right; I need to know this for Broadway and my carrier's safety. Let's get some drinks. Woo!

And so we did. My graduation night was just beginning.

* * *

**So? What do you gusy think? If you like it (or not) leave a review or a tweet MarBassMonteith **

**xoxo**

**Mar **


End file.
